Andross Striks Again
by Panny-Chan1
Summary: Life has come back into order...everyone is relaxing once again, but the peace is disrupted...find out what happens and R&R please!!!


DISCLAIMER  
  
StarFox isn't mine. It belongs to the good people of Nintendo!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The war had ended. Months have passed and the crew of Star Fox slowly began to relax once again and stayed in Corneria. Slippy was happy to have much more time to invent things, Peppy was excited to get more knowledge and research, and Fox was still wondering about the last battle against Andross, where he could've sword he had seen his dead father lead him out of a close death. Falco looked at the leader and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall. "Give it up, Fox. Your dad is long gone! You probably imagined that!" Fox sighed. "I don't know, Falco. . it just felt so real." Falco grunted and looked away. "Sheesh, Fox. you can be so naïve. So, when's Bill coming anyway?"  
  
Fox looked at his feathered teammate. "Any moment now." He gave Falco a smug look. "What about Katt, huh? Is she coming?"  
  
Falco laughed. "Yeah right. That woman will never let me be. You can just sit there thinking, Fox. I'll be with the punching bag if anyone needs me."  
  
Fox rose an eyebrow. "The punching bag? Falco, you're a pilot, not a wrestler!"  
  
Falco shrugged. "I guess I have a lot of steam to get rid of." He turned around and walked to the training room.  
  
He took off his jacket and stretched his wings and legs. He looked at the punching bag blankly and held his chin. "Hmmm. not motivated." He looked around the room and smiled at a solution. He grabbed a poster of the Star Fox group and ripped off Fox's head, and placed it on the punching bag. He smirked. "Alright. much better."  
  
He lifted his arms and made two fists. He charged to the punching bag and hit it with his lower palm, he spun and kicked it with his right foot, hit it with the left, then the right, and kicked it as many times as he could on the air. He smiled to himself. Haven't lost my touch. He thought and remained hitting the bag for a few hours. By this time, he was shirtless and drenched in sweat. He sat on the bench and rested his elbows on his lap and looked at the ground. Sweat dripped from his beak onto the ground. He closed his eyes and grabbed the towel next to him, and dried off some of the sweat, leaving his feathers sticking up in every direction. He rested the towel on his shoulders and looked up. He yelped and fell back, seeing Katt right in front of him. He growled and quickly stood back up, brushing himself off.  
  
"KATT! How long have you been there?!"  
  
She smiled and winked at him. "Long enough to see you punch that bag five million times."  
  
He growled and looked away. "What do you want?"  
  
She sat down on the bench. "You have a thoughtful look on your face, sweetheart. what are you thinking?"  
  
He growled and gave her an angry glare. "Katt, will you just stay out of my business?"  
  
She laughed. "For as long as you've known me, Falco, do you really think I'll do that?"  
  
He leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. "Just leave me alone."  
  
She walked to him and touched the side of his beak. "You're a dirty little guy. Aren't you going to take a shower?"  
  
He looked at her. "With you in the ship? NOOOOOO way!"  
  
Katt smiled. "Well then alright, sugar. I'll come back later."  
  
He looked at the ground and muttered. "Or not at all, if possible."  
  
She looked at him. "What was that?"  
  
He jumped. "Oh! Nothing!"  
  
He walked out of the shower and dried himself off. He looked out the window of Corneria and sighed. "Maybe Fox has a point.. Sure, I don't believe his dad is still alive, but the fact that Andross has already been beaten? I just can't believe it."  
  
A constant knocking came to the bathroom. "FAAAAALLLCO!!!"  
  
The bird laughed. "Yeah, yeah, Slippy! I'm almost done!"  
  
"HURRY!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD THIS!!!"  
  
Quickly, Falco got dressed and walked out. Slippy rushed to the bathroom, and a huge crash was heard. Falco laughed and walked outside. He spotted Bill and Fox out there talking. Falco shrugged and walked towards them. Bill looked at the blue bird and smiled. "What's up, Chicken stuff?"  
  
Falco grumbled. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Bill laughed. "Just messing with ya, Lombardi!"  
  
Falco sat at the bench and glared at Fox. "I thought we agreed to keep Katt out of our sight."  
  
Fox looked at him. "Oh. sorry Falco. She didn't walk in on you when you were in the shower, did she?"  
  
Falco blushed and then growled. "HELL NO! My god, if she got anywhere near me, I will kill her: girl or not, I don't care!"  
  
Suddenly the earth shook from below them. Peppy ran out. "You guys! Come quick! Something horrible has happened!" He ran back inside, the others following.  
  
They stood in front of the television. Fox's jaw dropped. They all spoke in unison, except Peppy. "No way!" Peppy sighed. On the screen was a whole city. gone. Nothing there at all. Slippy walked in. 'What's going on?" He looked at the television. "AHHHHH! OH NO!!!"  
  
Falco growled. "Who could do such a thing?"  
  
Fox tightened his fist. "A-Andross.? No. it couldn't be possible."  
  
Slippy looked at the leader. "Fox. . if he survived, it can be. With a scientific mind like his, he can do anything he wanted!"  
  
A beeping sound was heard. Bill pulled out a pager from his pocket. "Great, I got called in. Later dudes. Take care."  
  
Fox narrowed his eyes. "Need help, buddy?"  
  
Bill shrugged. "If we do, I'll let you know."  
  
Falco remained looking at the screen. his fists began to tremble. He clenched his teeth. "Whoever did this. is going to pay." His comrades looked at him. "F-Falco? What's wrong?"  
  
He turned around and began running. Fox ran after him. "Falco! What's going on?!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "I don't care. I'm going to fight this!" He went in the docking bay. "Rob! I need an arwing! Now!"  
  
The robot nodded and pushed a button, soon Falco's arwing appearing. He hopped in and turned it on. Fox's eyes widened. "FALCO! STOP!" But it was too late. Falco's arwing was up and running and had already nitro'ed out of there. Fox grunted. "Falco, you jerk." He turned towards Rob. "Yo! Rob! Get my arwing out!" Rob did so and Fox hopped right in and flew out, trying to catch Falco before he got himself hurt. 


End file.
